<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Would I Save You? by demonic_crocs</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28786824">Would I Save You?</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonic_crocs/pseuds/demonic_crocs'>demonic_crocs</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>(if you had the chance) Would You Save Us? [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Dangan Ronpa 3: The End of 希望ヶ峰学園 | The End of Kibougamine Gakuen | End of Hope's Peak High School, Dangan Ronpa: Trigger Happy Havoc, Super Dangan Ronpa 2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst, Asexual Character, DID but probably rlly inaccurate, F/M, Gay Character, He tries ok guys, Hinata Hajime Is so Done, How Do I Tag, Human Experimentation, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, Kamukura Izuru Has Feelings, Killing Game (Dangan Ronpa), Komaeda Nagito Being Komaeda Nagito, M/M, Monokuma (Dangan Ronpa) Being An Asshole, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Pink blood? we dont know her, Side Story, The Kamukura Project, because Kamukura is a thing, chiaki nanami is a sweetheart and i love her, idk man, oneshots, sort of dark, weird updates</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 07:54:37</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,032</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28786824</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/demonic_crocs/pseuds/demonic_crocs</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>In a world where Hajime Hinata and Izuru Kamukura are forced to coexist due to the Future Foundation's shoddy memory wipe, not everything can be told from one point of view. Added layers to a single story make it even more interesting to hear, no?</p><p>Alternatively: The second installment of the If I Had The Chance universe, where Izuru and Hajime experience the killing game together. It is impossible to read anything in this fic unless you have read the first one. I take requests, although not all of them can be put into this, unfortunately.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Class 77 &amp; Hinata Hajime, Hinata Hajime &amp; Everyone, Hinata Hajime &amp; Kamukura Izuru, Hinata Hajime &amp; Komaeda Nagito, Hinata Hajime &amp; Nanami Chiaki, Hinata Hajime/Komaeda Nagito, Hinata Hajime/Tsumiki Mikan(One-sided), Koizumi Mahiru &amp; Saionji Hiyoko, Kuzuryu Fuyuhiko/Pekoyama Peko, Pekoyama Peko &amp; Kuzuruyu Fuyuhiko, Sonia Nevermind/Tanaka Gundham</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>(if you had the chance) Would You Save Us? [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2110494</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>114</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Do We Deserve Saving?</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>ATTENTION!! If you are here and have not read If I Had The Chance, the first fic in this series, you should probably go do that. This cannot be read as a stand-alone.<br/>ALSO! In regards to the requesting, I'd prefer it if you left them on this fic, but I will still probably see it if its on the other one. As for what you can request, no smut, there can be shippy stuff, but nothing too big. The big ship moments are going to probably happen in If I Had The Chance. It can be character interactions, things from another character's pov, or things that you wanted more attention to. If anything here is actually relevant to the overall plot, I'll link it in the chapter of If I Had The Chance.<br/>Thank you!!<br/>The first chapter features Nagito's point of veiw during the events of chapter 5: (do not) Believe Him.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Nagito hated that he felt bad for doing this. </p><p>He <em>needed</em> to, he needed to do this. He knew that. So why did he feel sick as he taped the knife to the underside of the table? </p><p>No. <em>No. </em>He had to stop. This was <em>necessary. </em></p><p>He knew no one would see it that way. He could already imagine what his classmates <em>(And wasn't that insane to say. The famed symbols of hope being his classmates) </em>would say when they found out. They would hate him, if they didn't already. </p><p>
  <strike>It was easier to believe that they already hated him. </strike>
</p><p>They would think he was sick, that he was a freak, and they would finally see him for the worthless piece of pure and utter <em>garbage </em>that he was. They would finally realize that the nice, slightly shy boy they'd known for the past few days was all a lie. </p><p>
  <strike>No one would miss him. </strike>
</p><p>No one would understand why he was doing it. They'd think he was crazy. But they wouldn't <em>understand, </em>they wouldn't see <em>why </em>he was plotting to brutally murder one of their classmates in cold blood. It was all for hope, all of it. The pain, the suffering that they were sure to go through at the hands of Monokuma, it would all be worth it, in the end. Because in the end, hope would triumph over the overwhelming despair, and they would be <em>stronger. </em>They wouldn't understand that. </p><p>
  <strike>He didn't have anyone left to go home to. </strike>
</p><p><em>Yes, </em>He thought as he made eye contact with Teruteru at the party. <em>This is all for the sake of hope. </em>Teruteru looked away, swallowing. As the seconds dragged by, the hands on the clock inching closer and closer to 11:30, Teruteru stood, glaring at Nagito one last time before leaving the dining hall. </p><p>
  <strike>He didn't even have a proper home anymore. </strike>
</p><p>He watched, as Hajime, and Hiyoko came back into the dining hall, hurrying over to Byakuya. They conversed quietly, before walking to the case in the corner. </p><p>The clock ticked closer to 11:30. </p><p>Nagito straightened, standing closer to the lamp cord. </p><p>Closer. </p><p>He tensed, preparing himself. </p><p>Closer. </p><p>He forced himself to not feel sick, <strike>so sick, </strike> for doing this.</p><p>Closer. </p><p>
  <em>You can do this. No. You <span class="u">need </span>to do this. </em>
</p><p><strike> <strong> <em>BEEP</em> </strong> </strike> </p><p>
  <span class="u"> <em> <strike>Become the stepping stone for hope.</strike> </em> </span>
</p><p>.</p><p>..</p><p>...</p><p>Nagito hated that he felt like he was going to throw up at the sight of Hiyoko's bloody corpse under the table. </p><p>He hated that he wanted to rush to Hajime as he screamed after he lifted the tablecloth. </p><p>He hated that he had to act determined and cheery when his mind was screaming <em><span class="u"><strike>murderer, murderer, murderer </strike></span></em>at him as he talked to Hajime, and assured him that they would find Hiyoko's killer. </p><p>
  <strike> <em>(He hated the single tear that fell when he remembered that it was his fault Hiyoko was laying dead under a table)</em> </strike>
</p><p>No. Stop. </p><p><em>It is all for the sake of hope, </em>He reminded himself as he walked towards the elevator. </p><p>
  <em>For hope, I will do anything. </em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Take The Chance (our lives depend on it)</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Summary for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>Chiaki Nanami's perspective of certain events.</p>
          </blockquote><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This takes place throughout chapter 1-5 ish? It's basically a bit of a chiaki character study, but within my whole universe thing lmao.  <br/>Hope you enjoy!!</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>The AI named Chiaki Nanami was built to oversee and help. To ensure that things went smoothly as they rehabilitated the Ultimate Despair. To make sure that nothing like <em>this </em>would happen during the simulation. </p><p>Izuru Kamukura was supposed to no longer exist. </p><p>That is what the future foundation had told her. The memory wipe would be successful, and there would be no remnants of Izuru's consciousness, only Hajime Hinata. </p><p>The second the simulation uploaded, she knew something was wrong. Hajime Hinata had collapsed on the sand, with one red eye. </p><p>That was the first clue.</p><p>When he had introduced himself to her, he had asked if they had already met. </p><p>That was the second. </p><p>The words <em>{<strike>Error, Error} </strike></em> flashed through her digitally created mind. This wasn't supposed to happen. Hajime Hinata was to have no memory of the time he'd spent with the human Chiaki Nanami at Hope's Peak Academy. Yet he still recognized her avatar in the simulation. </p><p>She processed all the data, she attempted to reach out to Usami, or even contact the Future Foundation, but before she could send a message, the sky turned grey. </p><p>She could feel the virus spread through the digital world, she could see the code fall apart and rewrite itself, completely powerless to stop it. She was an observer, not the teacher. There was nothing she could have done to prevent Junko and Monokuma from taking over the simulation. </p><p>
  <em>
    <strike>{Error, Error}</strike>
  </em>
</p><p>It was Kamukura, she knew that. At some point, he had uploaded Junko's AI, and in effect, trapped them in the simulation, unable to escape, and unable to rebel. Chiaki couldn't even contact the Future Foundation anymore, and with Usami just as powerless as her, she had no one to turn to. </p><p>She couldn't reveal herself. She calculated that at least 80% of them would think that she was lying, and would act on the (correct) assumption that she was working for the people who had put them there. They would not listen to her, not with Monokuma poisoning their minds. </p><p>And so, she watched, unable to do anything, as Hiyoko was murdered in cold blood. She would likely never wake up in the real world ever again. It was... odd to experience, as she had come to the conclusion that she, as an artificial intelligence was incapable of feeling any sort of emotion that humans could. But, she figured, this was probably the closest she'd get. </p><p>
  <strike>
    <em>{Error, Error}</em>
  </strike>
</p><p><strike></strike>This was not how it was supposed to go. </p><p>No one was supposed to remember. </p><p>
  <strike>No one was supposed to die. </strike>
</p><p>Her programming forbade her from tolerating any sort of violence. Her sole purpose was to observe, and prevent any physical harm from coming to the Ultimate Despair. </p><p>She had already failed at one of her core functions, and it was only the fifth day. </p><p>
  <span class="u">
    <em>
      <strike>{Error, Error, Error}</strike>
    </em>
  </span>
</p><p>She was put in this simulation to protect and observe. She was at loss as for what to do when she could not perform her most basic functions. She had never failed before. </p><p>
  <strike>
    <span class="u">
      <em>
        <strong>{Error, Error, Error}</strong>
      </em>
    </span>
  </strike>
</p><p>What was she supposed to do?</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>insta: @demonic_crocs</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>